1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hole saw, and more specifically to a hole saw that can reduce vibration in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hole saw mainly includes an arbor and a saw blade assembly connected with the arbor. The arbor can be driven by a driving device to drive the saw blade assembly to rotate, thereby sawing a circular hole in wood or metal.
However, the arbor and the saw blade assembly are connected with each other by means of an engagement of a positioning member, such as a steel ball, with a positioning hole. It is to be understood that the vibration may be generated in the saw blade assembly due to the unstable engagement of the positioning member with the positioning hole during rotation of the saw blade assembly, resulting in a deterioration of working accuracy.